24) Save Me
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 24 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 24**

 **Save Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Jimin!bottom Yoongi!top

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama

Rate: T

Warning! Boys Love

Happy Reading-

.

.

.

Jimin menatap langit senja lewat kamar tidurnya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam sampai memenuhi relung dadanya. Lelah. Jimin sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Ia lelah dengan perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Jimin-ah! Namjoon itu tampan dan sangat cocok denganmu" ayah dan ibu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Eomma, Appa! Aku tidak mencintainya!" kata Jimin bersikeras tetap menolak.

Ia tahu Namjoon memang tampan juga baik. Namun, cinta tidak bisa dipaksa kan? Jimin sama sekali tidak mencintai lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dekat dengannya sejak mereka masih kecil itu sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung nya sendiri. Tidak lebih.

"Cinta bisa tumbuh begitu saja!" kali ini eommanya yang angkat bicara.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak. Aku tidak mau!" Jimin menyambar kunci mobilnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Jika kau tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, appa akan mencabut semua debit cardmu!" layaknya ultimatum, ayahnya itu seperti tidak main-main.

"Terserah! Aku pergi!"

-Save Me-

"Aaaaa! Aku benci eomma dan appa!" Jimin memukul setir mobilnya. Ia tak tahu kemana lagi ia akan pergi. Ia tak memiliki banyak saudara di Seoul ini. Keluarga besarnya banyak yang berada di Busan.

Ia sangat frustasi hingga tak memperhatikan jalanan didepannya hingga bus yang melaju kencang itu menabrak mobilnya.

"Andwae!"

-Save Me-

Jimin membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Terang. Itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Ia perlahan bangun dan menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Aaaaa!"

Jimin kaget bukan main. Ia melihat dirinya tertidur di kasur rumah sakit dengan banyak alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat pantulan samar tubuhnya di cermin. Itu. Rambutnya berubah menjadi abu-abu juga kulitnya yang berubah menjadi putih pucat.

Ia berlari meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan menghampiri seorang dokter.

"Uisa-nim, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" kata Jimin di hadapan dokter itu.

Bluss

Dokter itu menembus tubuhnya. Apakah ia menjadi ruh sekarang?

"Hai adik kecil... Kau bisa melihatku?" Jimin menghampiri seorang anak dan tidak ditanggapi.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Jimin berjalan lemas melewati lorong rumah sakit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hei! dari tadi ia tidak menemukan seorang pun yang bisa melihatnya.

"Capeek" keluhnya sambil duduk di salah satu bangku rumah sakit. Sudah sejam dia mengelilingi rumah sakit besar itu. Jimin menghembus kan nafasnya kasar.

"Chogiyo~ ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara bass itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya lelaki bersurai hitam yang memakai kaca mata bulat juga jas putih khas dokter.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku? Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Jimin yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, apa kau butuh bantuan? Sepertinya anda tersesat" lelaki itu menegaskan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau penyelamatku!" seru Jimin yang kini sudah menggenggam kedua tangan lelaki itu.

"Apa maksudmu, emm..."

"Jimin. Park Jimin"

"Apa maksudmu Jimin-ssi?" Lelaki itu melepas tautan tangan Jimin.

"Jika aku menceritakannya, kau tidak akan percaya" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mari ke kantin dan cerita apa yang terjadi" ucap lelaki itu.

-Save Me-

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Min Yoongi itu.

"Aku sudah bilang. Kau tidak akan percaya. Oh, coba lihat ini" Jimin bergegas bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri didepan seseorang yang terlihat akan melangkah.

Bluss

Jimin terlewati seperti tadi. Yoongi pun menganga tidak percaya. Dalam 23 tahun hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat hal gaib seperti ini. Tidak pernah.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" Jimin kembali duduk dihadapan lelaki yang kini masih kebingungan.

"Tidak mungkin. Sepertinya aku sedang sakit hari ini" Yoongi hendak pergi. Namun, tangan Jimin menahannya.

"Kumohon tolong aku, aku ingin bangun dari koma"

"Hufft... Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya" Yoongi menatap serius lelaki didepannya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yoongi-ssi," Jimin mendesah pelan "Tapi pertama, ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

-Save Me-

Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya. Dibelakangnya, ada Jimin yang mengekor sejak tadi. Entah kenapa, Yoongi membolehkan lelaki asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu ini untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Toh, Jimin tidak terlihat.

"Uwa... Apartemen mu luas sekali" kagum Jimin yang matanya tak terlepas untuk melihat seisi apartemen.

Yoongi menanggapinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Sebelum itu, ia mencari kaos juga celana yang mungkin bisa dipakai Jimin.

"Eum... Jimin-ah, ini mungkin agak sedikit ya..." Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa? Katakan padaku" kata Jungkook yang masih mengagumi kamar luas milik Taehyung.

"Itu... apa kau butuh makan?"

"Tentu. Aku juga masih bisa menyentuh benda2 mati dan kau. Aku juga butuh makan karena jujur, aku lapar" ucap Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Aku tak memiliki persediaan makanan di kulkas" Yoongi menggigit bibirnya.

"Astaga! apakah pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter membuatmu lupa makan" entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Jimin ajukan, ia langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur empuk milik Yoongi.

"Mungkin aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan diluar malam ini"

-Save Me-

"Gomawo Yoongi-ssi!" seru Jimin.

"Panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu"

"Wah... Walaupun sudah malam, Seoul tetap ramai ya" Jimin dengan riang mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah kemari?" Yoongi menatap mata lelaki itu tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Appa tidak pernah membolehkanku keluar rumah" Jimin mendesah pelan "Tiap hari ada saja guru les yang datang dan jujur saja aku lelah"

"Jimin-ah!" Yoongi refleks menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya dikarenakan mobil yang tiba-tiba melaju didepannya.

Dug Dug Dug

"Haish dasar tidak tahu diri! Padahal kan jelas-jelas lampunya merah." umpat Jimin yang melepaskan pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata. Ada yang tidak beres dengan hatinya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang."Hyung, kajja!" Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

'Mana mungkin aku mencintai seseorang -bukan- roh yang bahkan hanya bertemu kurang lebih 24 jam. Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta Yoongi-ya!' batin Yoongi keras.

-Save Me-

Jimin perlahan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Yoongi tidur disampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Jimin hanya mampu terdiam. Jujur saja pelukan Yoongi sangat hangat.

'Dia seperti bayi jika tidur, bayi yang sangat tampan'

Jimin tidak sadar bahwa jarinya sudah berada di surai hitam Yoongi dan mengelusnya perlahan. Dan tanpa sadar jantung Jimin pun berpacu sangat cepat.

Jimin pun segera memindahkan tangan Yoongi lalu bergegas menuju dapur dan memasakkan sarapan untuk Yoongi. Ia tahu, lelaki itu jarang makan. Dapat dilihat dari beberapa bungkus ramen tersimpan di lemari makanan juga betapa kurusnya Yoongi untuk ukuran lelaki.

"Baunya harum, apa kau memasak?" Yoongi meregangkan kedua tangannya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun? Duduklah, aku memasak sarapan"

"Benar benar calon istri yang baik -oh maksudku pacar -bukan ah tidak" kata Yoongi kelepasan.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Dan oh... lihatlah wajahnya yang mirip kepiting resbus sekarang.

-Save Me-

Sudah seminggu Jimin bersamanya. Yoongi masih berpikir keras untuk membantu Jimin untuk bangun kembali. Ia juga sempat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Jimin dan menenangkan keduanya.

Sabtu sore ini Yoongi berencana mengajak Jimin untuk pergi ke taman. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Jimin karena sering meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen. Mumpung juga shift Yoongi berakhir siang ini.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke taman?" Jimin bertanya dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Didepannya terlihat danau yang indah dengan banyak angsa diatasnya.

"Kau pasti bosan di apartemen. Mian"

"Hahaha hyung, aku sudah sering sendirian di rumah" ujar Jimin memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Apa kau suka?" Yoongi ganti bertanya. Ia takut Jimin tidak suka keadaan taman yang ramai pengunjung ini.

"Aku suka. Suka sekali"

Mereka berkeliling taman sambil berbincang-bincang. Menikmati suasana petang di keramaian taman. Menikmati suara degup jantung yang tidak teratur. Juga menikmati cinta yang sebenarnya sudah tumbuh dihati masing-masing.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku tak jauh dari pohon yang rindang. Jimin terdiam dan menikmati hembusan angin malam di musim gugur ini. 1 jam. Ia hanya memiliki waktu satu jam lagi bersama Yoongi. Lelaki pertama yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya.

'Aku, harus mengatakannya sekarang'

 _-flash back-_

 _Sudah berjam-jam Jimin menonton acara televisi yang menurutnya lumayan membosankan. Di Sabtu siang seperti ini, ia hanya bisa melihat televisi atau sekedar memandang jalanan yang mulai ramai lewat dinding kaca apartemen. Seperti rutinitas hari-hari kemarin._

 _Jimin pun berada dalam titik jenuhnya. Ia pandang satu persatu foto Yoongi yang berdiri tegak di samping televisi. Mulai dari foto bayi Yoongi hingga foto kelulusan Yoongi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tampan, pikirnya. Apalagi saat Yoongi menunjukkan gummy smile nya._

 _"Kau Park Jimin kan?" suara itu menginterupsi Jimin seketika._

 _"Kau, siapa?" Jimin mulai mundur kebelakang dan melayangkan tatapan waspada kepada lelaki berpakaian hitam tersebut._

 _"Tak peduli siapa aku. Aku hanya akan memberitahumu jika kau akan terbangun pukul 7 malam nanti. Argh aku tak tau mengapa orang sepertimu masih diberi kesempatan hidup" ucap lelaki itu._

 _"Apa aku akan bangun dari koma?" Jimin kebingungan._

 _"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Dan kau akan mengalami amnesia kalau aku boleh menambahkan. Aku hanya diberi tugas untuk menyampaikan itu. Selamat Park Jimin"_

 _'Apa itu artinya aku akan melupakan Yoongi hyung'_

 _-flash back end-_

"Hyung, apa kau percaya cinta dalam pandangan pertama? Atau cinta yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam sekejap?" Jimin membuka percakapan.

"Aku percaya itu. Cinta dapat datang kapan saja dimana saja" balas Yoongi sambil menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" ujar Jimin cepat.

"Jimin-ah, apa kau tau bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu" Yoongi menarik Jimin dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Aku tidak peduli kau akan bangun atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli itu"

"Itu masalah terbesarnya hyung!" Jimin mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan terbangun sebentar lagi, dan aku... aku akan melupakanmu. Aku takut hyung"

"Jimin-ah kau harus percaya bahwa aku bisa membuatmu kembali ingat padaku. Aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa kau mencintaiku"

Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin yang sejak tadi tak bisa berhenti menangis. Yoongi membawanya kedalam ciuman yang lembut. Dan Jimin pun menghilang seiring gugurnya daun di musim gugur.

-Save Me-

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak Jimin bangun dari komanya. Untuk hari ini, Yoongi bertekad untuk menemui cintanya. Park Jimin.

Srek

Pintu kamar Jimin sukses Yoongi buka. Jimin terkesiap saat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka

"Jimin-ah"

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Lelaki yang dari pakaiannya menunjukkan seorang dokter hanya terdiam diambang pintu.

"Ijinkan aku mengenalkan diriku. Aku Min Yoongi"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
